An Elemental Edventure
by Kit Lupin
Summary: Sort of a crossover with the online card game "Elements", by Zanzarino Design. When the Eds find three strange spheres one day, they are transported to the world of Latora, and must work together to return home. However, the other kids of the cul-de-sac have been transported to Latora as well. Who is behind this? How will the kids get home? Rating may go up to T in the future.
1. The Beginning

An Elemental Edventure

by Kit Lupin

Author's Note: This is a redone version of a very, VERY old story I tried to write on my old account. In the original, I barely got past one chapter before giving up and getting rid of it, being the dumb twelve-year-old I was. I shudder to remember the quality of my work back then. At any rate, you might be wondering just what "Elements" is. It's a free online trading card game similar to Magic: The Gathering, or perhaps Yu-Gi-Oh. You command the twelve elements in the form of cards to defeat a series of computer-controlled opponents. You can also play in a PVP arena, or against friends. That said, there's no true story behind the game, so I decided to make one up for the purpose of this fanfic. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own neither Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy nor the game Elements. EE'nE belongs to Danny Antonucci and AKA Cartoon, and Elements belongs to Zanzarino Design.

* * *

"What ARE these things anyway?" Eddy demanded, examining the spheres.

"Patience, Eddy," Edd replied evenly, looking at them through his magnifying glass. "I'm trying to determine that for myself. Hmm, let's see..."

Eddy groaned, smoothed down his yellow polo, and examined his fingernails impatiently. "Well, hurry it up, will ya? I'm not sitting here all day when there are pigeons ripe for the plucking!"

Edd just sighed and continued his examination.

Earlier that fine Saturday morning, Eddy had found something strange while walking down the street. It was a light blue ball, about the size of a baseball, with an icon of two wings inside. When he picked it up, it felt light, almost weightless. It felt like it was made of plastic, and seemed to emanate a soft glow. His first thought, of course, was to sell it for cash, to buy the succulent, sugary goodness that was the coveted jawbreaker, his favorite candy. However, this thought was dampened by the fact that he didn't even know what it was, and thus could not estimate how much his neighbors would buy it for. Thus, he decided to go to the house of his friend Edd (more commonly known as "Double D"), in hopes that the scientific sock-head would be able to puzzle the mystery of the sphere out.

"So why do YOU have one too, Double D?" Eddy asked after a minute or two of Edd's examinations.

Edd just shrugged. "I honestly have no clue, Eddy," he said in his high-pitched voice, writing something down in a notebook. "I woke up this morning and found it on my window sill." Indeed, Edd had found a sphere as well. His was a pinkish purple color, with a white starburst inside. It quivered and vibrated constantly and would occasionally produce odd beeping noises. "Curious... very curious indeed..." Edd murmured as he picked the purple orb up, weighing it in his hand before putting it back down. "Well, I've come to a conclusion."

"You have!?" Eddy's eyes lit up and he leaned forward, eager to hear what his chum had come up with.

"Yes, I definitely have!" Edd turned to face Eddy. "I have absolutely no idea what these silly things are."

Eddy's face fell. "Really?"

"Really," Edd confirmed. "They appear to be made of a material unlike any other on the planet, one that gives off its own light without any sort of an electric current or bioluminescent bacteria or anything. This is really quite strange, Eddy. What if there are more? We should give them to a university to study and find out more."

"Not if they won't pay," Eddy groused. "Whaddaya think they'd sell for?"

"It's hard to tell. To most adults I'd imagine they resemble playthings- certainly not something worth money." Edd sighed. "The most value I'd say they have is for a game of catch."

"No chance of swimmin' in jawbreakers any time soon, then." Eddy turned away. "C'mon, let's go find Ed so we can play at the junkyard or somethin'."

It was then that Ed, the third member of the notorious group known as the "Eds", decided to make his presence known. By breaking down Edd's door. "Hiya, guys!" the yellow-skinned yutz said jauntily as he entered, oblivious to the destruction of his pal's door.

"ED!" Edd yelped angrily. "What have I told you about barging in like that!? Mother and Father must spend a hundred dollars a month getting that door fixed!"

Ed fidgeted with his olive-colored windbreaker. "Sorry, Double D," he apologized. "I just wanted to show you guys this neat thing I found!" The redhead reached into his pocket and procured a sphere much like those of Edd and Eddy's. This one was teal and seemed to give off a brighter light than the others. Inside was a darker teal icon, a four-pointed star with a white ring around it.

"Great, another glowing ball," Eddy grumbled, picking the blue ball off of Edd's desk and stashing it in his pants pocket. "Where'd ya find that thing?"

"It was in my tub of gravy!" Ed proclaimed happily. Quietly, Edd and Eddy grimaced at the mention of the gravy-filled bathtub in Ed's bathroom. "It looks like the Orb of Power from Revenge of Dragulon Two: The Revenge! Cool, right?"

The other two just shrugged. "Whaddaya say we go down to the junkyard 'n goof off, Ed?" Eddy asked.

Edd chuckled. "What, no scamming today?"

"Nah, this sphere business is givin' me a headache. I figure we should just take it easy for the day," the diminutive schemer answered.

"You're the man with the plan, Eddy," Ed agreed.

* * *

As they proceeded down the cul-de-sac to the junkyard, the Eds chatted more about the spheres. Well, Ed offered his own opinion on them as the other two listened.

"So in the movie, the Orb of Power was this huge ball of energy harvested from the surface of the planet Gingersnap, used by Dragulon Gigas to fuel his warship, the Destroyer 5000!" Ed said. "Ours must be the portable versions."

"A portable fuel source created from the life force of the planet itself," Edd considered. "Interesting indeed, Ed."

"So... like a huge battery?" Eddy asked.

"Sorta. In the movie, Dragulon had to make a blood offering to the Orb of Power to get it to work!" At this, Edd and Eddy shuddered. Human sacrifice for what amounted to an Energizer battery on steroids?!

"T-take it easy, Ed... those movies are gonna rot your brain," Eddy stuttered. The thought of taking an innocent life just to fuel a machine scared him more than he'd like to admit.

"Y-yeah, Ed," Edd agreed, regaining his own composure. "The very thought is preposterous, anyway. Batteries aren't sentient and wouldn't recognize the value of a blood offering."

Ed shrugged. "They might," he said. Then, he noticed something. "Hey, look! Rolf's doing yoga!" He pointed away from him and towards one of the Eds' neighbors. Edd and Eddy turned to see Rolf, the local immigrant, stretching and contorting himself in very strange ways in order to pick up something on the ground in his backyard. A tall, noodly, blue-haired boy with a unibrow like Ed's, Rolf was known primarily for his strange verbal idiosyncrasies, his hard work on the family farm, and his bizarre customs, no doubt native to the enigmatic "Old Country" from whence he came. The farm boy grunted and groaned as he attempted to lift up whatever it was he'd found.

"Hey, Rolfy-boy!" Eddy greeted casually, striding up to Rolf's fence. "What's up?"

Rolf whimpered and gave up, walking over to talk to the Eds. "Hallo, Ed-boys. Rolf was trying to pick up a strange ball that had landed in his yard, but it was so heavy Rolf nearly threw out his back." The foreigner winced, rubbing his back. "Ohh, it hurts..."

At the mention of a ball, Edd perked up. "A ball? What did it look like, Rolf?"

Rolf shrugged. "It was about the size of a baseball, yes? It was orange, and so heavy Rolf could not pick it up! Why do you ask, Double-D-Ed-boy?"

Edd reached into his pocket and pulled out the purple sphere that he'd taken with him on his way out. "Ed, Eddy, and I have encountered strange spheres today as well."

"Yeah," Eddy concurred, revealing his blue ball, as Ed pulled out the teal one.

Rolf blinked. "Hmm. Very strange. Well, goodbye. Rolf must go back to removing this accursed object from the fields." With that, he turned back to the orange ball and bent down to pick it up...

...at which point it flew upwards and smacked him right in the eye.

"NANA!" Rolf howled, stepping away from the ball, which was now levitating in midair. "Rolf requires an ice pack!" He ran inside his house, still calling for his grandmother.

Edd's jaw dropped. "Did you two see that!?" he demanded of Ed and Eddy.

"I saw it, all right..." Eddy's voice trailed off.

"That was so cool! Do it again! Do it again!" Ed said. The trio stared, transfixed, at the floating ball. It, like the others, had an icon inside- this one was a black circle surrounded by four white rings, much like the planet Saturn. They goggled at it for a few minutes, until Rolf returned, a frozen kitchen sponge over his left eye and an expression of bafflement on his face.

"Rolf does not understand this item," he murmured, reaching out with the hand that was not holding the sponge to pluck the orange ball out of midair. "Rolf shall keep it and consult his Nana and the tales of the old country about it. Goodbye, Ed-boys." With that, Rolf went back inside and closed the door.

"...huh," Eddy said quietly. "Uhh... let's go to the junkyard, guys, we're burnin' daylight."

* * *

When the Eds got to the junkyard, their usual tomfoolery felt half-hearted. All of them were still wondering about the strange spheres. Eddy's was the only remotely "normal" one of the bunch- Edd's jittered and beeped, Ed's crackled with light, and Rolf's could go from being ridiculously heavy to levitating in midair in a second flat. This was as strange as the incident with the aliens, and that hadn't even been a particularly good episode. Had anyone else found one of the odd orbs? What were they? Why were they here? All three Eds mulled the questions over uneasily, unable to answer them. Eventually, though, the day passed, and the Eds were slated to go home.

"See you tomorrow, guys?" Eddy asked his friends as they turned to leave the junkyard.

"Yes," Edd agreed. "Maybe tomorrow we'll get something done."

"The menace of the Orbs of Power will leave us tomorrow, " Ed proclaimed.

"Whatever you say, Lumpy." With that, the trio parted ways.

* * *

"Man, this thing's stupid," Eddy said, tossing his ball up and down as he lay down on his bed that night. The pink-skinned lad sighed. "I'll probably sell it tomorrow."

Edd decided not to study his ball further, opting instead to turn in for the night and spare himself the trouble.

"It's nothing but a curious paperweight," he muttered, donning his pajamas and heading to his bed. "I shouldn't trouble myself with it."

Ed nervously hid his ball in his closet, not wanting to get near it. "Molest me no more, denizen of the deep," he commanded quietly before getting in bed.

But as much as the Eds would have liked to leave the business with the creepy spheres alone, said business wasn't going to let _them_ alone any time soon. That night, while the cul-de-sac was entrenched in the depths of slumber, a voice rang out through the darkness.

_Chosen Twelve, I summon thee._

* * *

On Eddy's night table, next to his lava lamp, the light blue ball's glow brightened, and it spiraled into the air as if caught by a tornado. It was followed by the lava lamp, the mirror, and pretty much everything else but Eddy and the bed. Soon, there was a swirling vortex of stuff in the air, the blue ball in the center and Eddy below.

The vibration of Edd's pink-purple sphere grew more erratic, and the ball, now radiating purple light, began to flicker in and out of existence. The nerd's microscope began to melt like something out of a Salvador Dali painting.

Ed's teal ball began to let off sparks, drawing energy in from its surroundings. The lightbulbs in Ed's room broke, the electric energy stored within the lighting system lancing out towards the closet where the ball was hidden.

On a desk in Rolf's bedroom, his orange sphere started to levitate again... and this time, it took his sausage machine, his desk lamp, and his desk with it. Soon, Rolf's things were suspended in midair, hovering in place, all surrounded by an orange glow.

Inside a toy chest, a red orb began to burn with the heat of an open flame. Nothing else in the toy box was scorched by the heat, but the sleeping occupant of the room began to feel hot.

In a garage, a dark blue orb grew cold. The temperature in the garage dropped, slowly at first, but then faster and faster until the whole room was encased in ice. A bicycle's chain shattered due to the sudden cold snap.

In a child's bedroom, a black ball drew away light. The radiance of the moon and stars outside dimmed, and the child's nightlight went out. An aura of fear drifted into the room like a silent wraith.

In the knothole of a tree outside a house, a green ball gave off a warm glow. The grass around the tree started growing at an alarming rate, and even though it wasn't nearly time for them to appear, apples began to bloom and ripen on the tree in a matter of seconds.

A white sphere on a night table began to glow with a light brighter than even Ed's sphere, a light that bathed the room in an artificial day. The room's owner, sound asleep in bed, whined in her sleep and burrowed her head under the covers, the luminosity uncomfortable.

In a trailer, three spheres glowed- one brown, one dark purple, one yellow. Around the brown sphere, the ground trembled and shook in a localized earthquake. Around the purple orb, a foul-smelling miasma began to gather, a cloud of deadly poison. Around the yellow ball, time itself began to warp, things aging and regressing at impossible rates.

_Chosen Twelve, I summon thee, _the disembodied voice repeated. _Thy destiny calls, and thou shalt not refuse. _

And in the quiet town of Peach Creek, twelve spheres and twelve children vanished without a trace.

* * *

Author's Note: What do you think? Interesting enough to keep going? I know it was a bit slow, but then this is the first chapter, so yeah. Stay tuned for the next installment of "An Elemental Edventure"!


	2. Monsters and Magic

An Elemental Edventure

by Kit Lupin

Chapter 2: Monsters and Magic

Author's Note: From here on out, expect a few subtle (or maybe not so subtle) references to various popular series. See if y'all can spot 'em!

Disclaimer: EEnE belongs to Danny Antonucci and AKA Cartoon. Elements belongs to Zanzarino.

* * *

Part One: Mister Twister

Eddy grimaced as he awoke. "Ugh... What a night, I feel like I slept on top of a rock..." he groaned. The pink-skinned scam artist stretched and pulled his sleep-addled body upwards, into a sitting position. However, something felt... off. For one thing, his bed felt hard and uncomfortable under him, rather than the firm springiness Eddy was accustomed to. For another, it was unusually bright out, as though Eddy had slept with the window blinds open. Eddy groaned again, cracking his eyes open with tremendous effort, forcing himself to adjust to the punishing light of the sun.

Wait a minute.

Was Eddy... outside?

"What the..." Eddy squinted and looked around. Indeed, he was outside, sitting in the middle of a vast, open savannah. In the distance, he saw what appeared to be a idyllic little hamlet nestled at the foot of a tall, snow-capped mountain. The sky was bright blue, a few wispy clouds scattered here and there. Among the golden grass of the plains, several large creatures of unknown species were milling about, though none were close enough to take notice of Eddy. They weren't of much interest to the schemer, though. His mind was more on what had happened, and where exactly he was.

"Alright... I'm stuck in the middle of a field, and there's nothing around for miles but that village over there," he mused to himself. "Maybe I can milk some info outta those guys." He looked down at his feet, to find them clad in his usual red sneakers. "Huh?" Upon further inspection, Eddy was wearing all of his normal clothes- yellow polo tee, blue jeans with wallet chain, red sneakers, et cetera. He felt a lump in his pocket, and when he reached in to ascertain the lump's identity, he pulled out the blue ball from yesterday. "You again," Eddy growled. "I bet you brought me here, didn't you?! I oughta... wait. What if the people from the village know what you are, and I can sell you?" Immediately, the avaricious pre-adolescent got dollar signs in his eyes, and a greedy grin formed on his face. "Bingo! Moolah city, here I come!" He returned the ball to his pocket, and took off towards the village at a lightning pace.

Unfortunately for Eddy, he wasn't alone. Not five minutes had passed before the short boy heard a low growl behind him. Immediately, his blood turned to ice in his veins. However, Eddy knew better than to turn around to look at the source of the growl, like every horror movie lead ever would do. Instead, he ran as fast as he could away from the thing behind him... Only to be dragged back. Eddy was brought into the clutches of the monster and flipped onto his back, where he got a good, long, terrifying look at his captor.

It was a spider.

A really, really big spider.

The monstrous thing had to be at least ten times the size of Double D's pet spiders back home. It was blood red and uglier than anything Eddy had ever seen, with the possible exception of the Kanker Sisters. It made another soft growl and regarded Eddy with the cool, impassive eyes of a predator. Beads of cold sweat rolled down Eddy's face, and he nervously grinned.

"H-hehehe, nice... eyes you g-g-got there?" he complimented shakily, hoping to smooth-talk the spider into letting him go. Sadly, spiders are not known for being responsive to compliments, and all that this particular spider did was lower its face towards Eddy, ready to inject the con artist with its vile venom.

"Please don't eat me!" Eddy begged. "I'll pay you, anything, please! I-I'll give you as many jawbreakers as you want, promise!"

Still no luck- the horrible spider lowered its head further... and further...

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Eddy finally howled, throwing his hands out in a useless gesture of self-defense.

At that moment, a number of things happened.

First, the blue ball in his pocket shone with the brilliance of a thousand suns and vanished into thin air.

Second, the icon that was inside the blue ball appeared on the back of Eddy's left hand.

Third, and perhaps most importantly, a miniature tornado blossomed from Eddy's hands, quickly growing large enough to suck the spider in... and spit it out. The gargantuan arachnid went careening through the sky, flying what seemed to be at least a kilometer before landing on the ground somewhere in the distance with a loud SPLAT.

For a minute or two, Eddy laid stock-still, looking at his hands, totally stunned.

"...Sheesh," he finally said. Not wanting to stick around for fear another spider might come along, though, Eddy got up, dusted himself off, and hurried towards the village.

* * *

Part Two: Brainwave, Main Wave

Edd had woken up an hour or two before Eddy, and like Eddy had noted his own situation. He was currently on a small plateau of the mountain above the village, and had no foreseeable way of getting down. He was in his normal clothes, black "sock hat" included, the pink ball in his pocket. Additionally, he was quite hungry, and had no sustenance. He could see the village at the mountain's base clearly, and the sight annoyed him. If he didn't get off this mountain, he would starve!

"If only I had my inventions with me, I'd be able to get down from here in a jiffy," Edd mused. "This is frustrating... and just how did I get here in the first place!? It boggles the mind to think of what might have occurred during my respite... If I could only get off this accursed plateau!"

Fuming, the gap-toothed genius turned away from the edge of the plateau to observe the conditions he was in. It was fairly small, only about a square kilometer around, and was composed of red rock like the rest of the mountain. Mountain goats trotted this way and that around the plateau, looking for grass to eat no doubt. Edd considered riding one downhill, but abandoned the thought when he realized that the animals were too small to carry a human, even a young, slim lad like Edd. One came over to Edd's side and lightly butted its head against the boy's flank.

"Oh, hello there," the hat-wearer greeted, patting the goat's head. "You wouldn't happen to know how to help me get down from this barren nightmare, would you?"

In response, the goat maaah'ed and butted Edd's side again. It occurred to Edd that the goat was bumping up against the pocket where his pink ball was held.

Tentatively, Edd pulled the enigmatic orb out. "This? But it's nothing more than a glowing ball."

Evidently, the goat seemed to disagree, for it maaah'ed again and reached up to grab the item in its mouth. Edd raised an eyebrow at this, but soon found himself staring in shock as the pink sphere began vibrating like a back massager and shining brighter than before. The thing let out a flash brighter than a strobe light, and the nerdy Ed had to avert his eyes. When it was safe to look back…

"…oh my word." Edd's jaw dropped open. The goat was gone, replaced by a giant bird. It was a majestic eagle, its feathers golden brown, and its wickedly sharp beak gleamed in the morning light. The pink orb was nowhere in sight, and on the back of Edd's right hand was a pink mark shaped like the icon inside.

"_I am here to serve you, milord_," a voice rang out in Edd's mind.

"What in the-" Edd gasped. "Who are you!? What happened to the goat?"

The eagle made a soft chuckling noise. _"I am the goat, milord. I recognized the power of your orb and activated it. You wanted to escape, did you not? The sphere made it so you could. Come, child. Climb onto my back, and I will take you to the human-place."_

"I... I..." Edd stuttered and tried to speak for a minute or two, the former goat watching amusedly. "...thank you." He affected a pleasant smile. The eagle allowed Edd to board its back, and with a few tremendous flaps of its wings, took off, heading down the mountain to the village.

* * *

Part Three: Zap To It

Flick!

"Hello, light."

Flick!

"Hello, light."

Flick!

"Hello, light."

Ed was captivated by the sparks of teal light that were being emitted from his fingers whenever he snapped them. He didn't know where they came from, but the minuscule sliver of intelligence in his feeble mind suspected that they had something to do with the teal ball he'd found yesterday. He had taken it out of his pocket a minute ago and was playing with it when it had flashed and disappeared, leaving him with the ability to conjure teal sparks and the icon in the ball on the back of his hand.

"Ey, Big Ed, whatcha doing?" a hearty voice boomed in front of Ed. Ed looked up to see Al, the keeper of the bar he was currently sitting in. Al had found Ed conked out in the bar and woken him up, and was currently offering Ed a place to stay. Of course, Ed wasn't particularly worried about where he was, especially not when Al had given him a root beer float to get him running at full capacity.

"Hiya, Al!" Ed said, cheerful as always. "I can make sparks from my fingers! Look!" He snapped his fingers and created sparks once more.

Al looked bemused for a minute, but when he saw the icon on Ed's hand, he roared with laughter. "Well, I'll be!" he bellowed. "You're an Elemental! You're a goddamn Elemental!" He laughed more. "Can ya do anythin' else?"

Ed thought for a minute. "I'll think of somethin'." He focused, as deep in thought as it was possible for his tiny brain to get, and...

CRRRRRRACK!

A bolt of teal electricity shot forth from Ed's hand and lanced into a lightbulb, shattering it. The broken glass fell to the ground with several light tinkled, upon which Al laughed again.

"You just broke my light, goddammit!" he guffawed, his plump red face as jolly as ever. "You're gonna be one hell of an Elemental, kid!"

"Just call me Skippy," Ed said dopily.

Al picked up a bar glass and polished it, still chuckling. "Alright then, Skippy. Another root beer float for ya?"

"You betcha!" Ed gave Al a cheesy smile.

"Alrighty, then! One root beer float for my main man Ed, comin' up!" Al went off to get Ed another drink.

Meanwhile, Ed just continued playing with his newfound ability.

Flick!

"Hello, light."

Flick!

"Hello, light."

Flick!

"Hello, light."

* * *

Hope this was good enough for the lot of ya! Ed's part was probably the most frustrating to write, it's really hard to get the feeling of "Ed" and his goofy, loopy randomness in print. In contrast to that, Eddy was really easy and Edd was in between. As for the other kids... well, you'll find out what happened to them eventually. For now, enjoy the new upload!


End file.
